Harry, vuelve a ser el mismo
by Lightningale
Summary: Harry ahora es una persona fría e insensible, inteligente y el más poderoso hechicero de todos los tiempos... pero algo faltaba en su vida... ¿Podrá una mujer cambiar su frialdad y regresarlo a lo que era antes?
1. Nuevo comienzo

24/05/15 Nota de la autora:

La historia está situada un año después de la reaparición de Voldemort y la muerte de Cedric. Algo se rompió dentro de Harry y ahora es frío, calculador, y se deshace de todas sus amistades y relaciones pasadas, incluyendo a Hermione que no lo toma muy bien.

Historia total y completamente Harmione… de verdad, no les miento, no hay ni pizca de Ronmione o las demás parejas, así que lamento si esto los decepciona.

 **Disclaimer** : Nada de esto de mi propiedad, todo es cortesía de J.K. Rowling, yo ni siquiera bajo la influencia de cinco whiskeys de fuego sería capaz de imaginar tal cosa.

Sin más que decir, espero que la disfruten y comenten, será un placer seguir trabajando con ustedes si les gusta.

 **Capítulo 1: Nuevo comienzo**

Se revolvió por centésima sobre su cama, intentando aplacar aquellos pensamientos que no dejaban de revolotear alrededor de su cabeza y soltando un suspiro de frustración al recaer que aquel había sido el peor verano de toda la historia.

No quería volver a torturarse, _no de nuevo_.

Harry Potter era probablemente la persona más egoísta, engreída y orgullosa de todo el mundo. Ni una visita, una carta, ¡hasta un mensaje de humo le hubiera bastado! Pero nada, era prácticamente como si hubiera desaparecido. Suspiró con pudor y enterró su rostro en la mullida almohada, ahogando el grito que salió de sus labios, y dejó que finalmente aquellos pensamientos comenzaran a invadirla; que su mente, con toda la alevosía y ventaja, abriera aquella recóndita puerta que había mantenido cerrada tan firmemente las últimas semanas. Porque hubo un momento en el que se dio cuenta, durante una de las centenares de ocasiones que se sentó en su escritorio observando en dirección a la ventana con la vana esperanza de verlo pasar frente a su morada, que no serviría de nada que se estuviera preocupando por él de aquella manera; después de todo, no era como si algún Dios se fuera a compadecer de lo triste y vacía que se sentía al y lo fuera a poner en su puerta por arte magia. La magia existía, sí, pero había comprendido que ésta no interferiría para nada en su situación; que Harry nunca pasaría frente a su casa y mucho menos tocaría a su puerta, incluso la esperanza de ver a Hedwig se le hacía ridícula, por lo que se prohibió a sí misma volver a hacer algo tan inservible como buscarlo por los alrededores muggles.

¿Y si le había pasado algo?, ¿y si sus tíos finalmente lo habían echado de la casa?, ¿y si él había huido? Todos esos " _y si_ " habían estado a punto de volverla loca. El año pasado había estado a punto de morir en el torneo de los tres magos. Cedric Diggory había muerto en las manos del mago más tenebroso del mundo, el mago que estaba tras de _él_ , el mago que su única meta era asesinar, y torturar lo más posible en el proceso, a Harry. Y Harry había desaparecido justo ese verano, exactamente después de que Voldemort regresara. Así que, por lo menos, su ansiedad y preocupación por saber de él tenía fundamentos.

Siempre había sido así, siempre era Harry Potter.

Mordió su labio inferior dudando unos segundos si debía hacer aquello, pero finalmente estiró su brazo para tomar la fotografía que antes reposaba sobre la coqueta contigua a su cama. Una genuina sonrisa apareció al en su rostro al contemplarla, era una imagen mágica; la Hermione de la imagen reía descontroladamente, seguramente por alguna broma hecha por el azabache que tenía al lado, el cual sonreía con diversión al verla reír antes de pasarle el brazo por los hombros y girarse a ver a la cámara, sacándole la lengua con gesto burlón al camarógrafo mientras ella se refugiaba más entre sus brazos. Aunque pareciera inverosímil, aquella era la única fotografía que tenía de él, al menos de ellos dos solos, en las demás siempre había un pelirrojo interponiéndose -lo cual incluía pero no se limitaba a Ron, ya que el resto de los Weasley eran dados a escabullirse en todas las fotos- y por esa razón, aquella era su foto favorita.

Por fin el momento tan esperado había llegado, estaba tan sólo a unas horas de irse de su casa y juraría que ningún otro verano había estado tan alegre por dejar su hogar. Miró unos segundos a sus padres, quienes se encontraban frente a ella, y les dedicó una sonrisa que debió ser tranquilizadora, sabedora que nunca les había gustado ver a su hija desaparecer por la chimenea envuelta en llamas verdes. Abrazó a su padre rápidamente y le depositó un casto beso en la mejilla de su madre, acelerando su partida al notar que los ojos de ésta estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas.

—La Madriguera —dijo con voz firme cuando estuvo bien colocada.

Sintió aquel mareo y repentinamente todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Sólo podía visualizar las figuras de sus padres dando vueltas a una velocidad inverosímil hasta que finalmente todo oscureció. Siempre le habían mareado los viajes por polvos flu, por lo que cerró firmemente los ojos. Al volver a abrirlos vio una cara que le resultaba agradablemente familiar, con aquellas pecas cubriendo el área de sus mejillas y su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus labios.

—Ron —dijo a modo de saludo, sorprendiéndose al escuchar el tono de júbilo en su propia voz. El aludido le ayudó a levantarse y le proporcionó un abrazo que le sacó el aire de los pulmones—. ¡Por Merlín, Ronald, cuanto has crecido!

—Claro, _Herms_. ¿Esperabas que me quedara como Colin el resto de mi vida?—respondió, burlón como siempre.

Al escuchar aquel sobrenombre sintió una punzada de dolor azotarla en el pecho, aquel era el apodo que Harry le había puesto desde segundo grado y, por algún motivo, únicamente le gustaba cuando era él quien lo decía, pero escondió cualquier señal de molestia tras una sonrisa gentil, intentando volver su atención a la persona que tenía delante en lugar de su distanciado amigo.

Era sorpréndete cuanto había crecido Ron en un sólo verano, sin mencionar que su tez clara, sus pecas y su cabello rojo fuego le daban cierto parecido a Archie el de los comics, hecho que una vez hizo notar, pero no hubo reacción de su parte pues no tenía ni idea de quién era. " _Hermione, deja esas cosas de muggles de una buena vez_ " solía decir cada vez que Hermione se refería a algún objeto no-mágico.

— ¡Hermione!—se giró justo para ver que era Ginny quien se lanzaba a sus brazos, dándole un empujón nada sofisticado a su hermano mayor para quitarlo del camino.

— ¡Ginny!—respondió la aludida con la misma alegría.

Hermione fue saludando uno a uno, a todos los Weasley presentes, todos la recibieron con efusividad y se mostraron interesados en lo que había hecho ese verano. Pero, mientras daba una explicación con lujo de detalle de cómo era la estatua de la libertad, una alarma se encendió dentro de su mente. Desde que había puesto un pie dentro de la habitación había notado su ausencia, pero había optado por sufrir en silencio unos segundos.

— ¿Y don...?

— ¡Vamos, te enseñaré nuestra habitación!—interrumpió Ginny antes de que alcanzara a formular la pregunta.

La arrastró hacia su cuarto sin darle la oportunidad de objetar, aunque ya se sabía éste de memoria, contenía dos colchones y posters de los músicos mágicos; estaba pintado de un suave color rosado con una enorme mancha negra de uno de los fallidos experimentos de los gemelos que Ginny había despistado poniendo un cartelón de un equipo de Quidditch encima.

Iniciaron unaconversación, donde no tenía la necesidad hablar, sólo asentía o confirmaba lo que Ginny decía en el momento indicado, aunque no prestaba atención a una sola palabra de lo que decía.

— ¡La cena está lista!—el grito de la señora Weasley fue la salvación para Hermione, necesitaba encontrar la manera de hablar a solas con Ron y preguntarle que sabía acerca de Harry.

Cuando bajó, cualquier plan que había trazado había abandonado su mente, mientras que una expresión de espanto recorría su rostro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—vociferó con miedo y furia mezclados en la voz, se acercó a Sirius de una manera que intimidaría a cualquiera.

—Recorrí los mares y cielos para que me trates con desprecio —contestó sin poder evitar retroceder unos pasos ante la bienvenida de Hermione, gesto que la hizo fruncir el ceño.

Sirius Black compuso una expresión angelical en su rostro mientras extendía sus brazos hacia ella, quien, resoplando y sin ninguna otra opción aparente, se acercó dándole un pequeño y casto abrazo. La verdad es que había cambiado mucho, tenía puesta ropa decente sin mencionar que se había cortado el pelo, dándole el aire de un hombre común y corriente.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa. Hermione no había notado lo mucho que había extrañado la comida de la señora Weasley hasta el momento en que su estómago comenzó a rugir por tan sólo olerlo.

Después de unas preguntas acerca del viaje de Sirius que respondió con un vago " _Estuvo bien, no hubo complicaciones_ " se formuló la pregunta que le había estado carcomiendo la garganta todo aquel tiempo.

— ¿Dónde está mi ahijado? Creí que estaba aquí.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. El señor Weasley torció el gesto mirando apenado hacia la mesa, gesto que Sirius no pasó desapercibido y lo miró intimidadoramente.

—No lo sabemos —farfulló el señor Weasley con la vergüenza impregnándole la voz.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la columna vertebral de Hermione mientras miraba con sorpresa a cada uno de los presentes, todos clavaron rápidamente la vista en su plato. Excepto Sirius que tenía los ojos abiertos cómo platos y estaba apretando de manera colérica el tenedor.

— ¿¡Qué!?—se puso tan bruscamente de pie que su silla cayó hacia atrás, golpeando estrepitosamente el suelo.

—Sirius, ¡cálmate! Te lo explicaremos todo pero… no es el momento —apaciguó el señor Weasley mientras su mirada se enfocaba en Hermione.

—Si lo dicen por mí, creo que tengo el mismo derecho que todos ustedes para saber qué le pasó—dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban un carmín intenso, pero su voz fue tan firme y clara que todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Claro que no es por ti, querida —se apresuró a corregir Molly con su dulce tono de voz—. Pero tenemos…

— ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo ahora mismo!—interrumpió Sirius.

En ese instante se escucharon unos débiles golpeteos en la puerta, Molly se apresuró a pararse, salvada por la campana, yendo rápidamente hacia ella.

— ¿Santo y seña?—preguntó.

—Chocolate de bombón —respondió la inconfundible voz de Lupin que inmediatamente entró a la habitación.

El ambiente se calmó ante su sola presencia, su barba caía libremente hasta llegar a casi rozar el suelo; sus gafas de media luna resbalaban lentamente por su nariz y su semblante era serio, como si acabara de entrar a un velorio. Tras de él venía Lupin, quien saludó cortésmente. Todos seguían sus movimientos con la mirada, observando cómo tomaba asiento después de aparecer una silla.

—Les debo bastantes explicaciones... pero me temo, que no tengo la información suficiente —comenzó Dumbledore con aquella voz tan tranquila.

— ¡Mi ahijado puede estar siendo torturado por Voldemort mientras que usted me dice que no tiene la información!—espetó Sirius, todos se estremecieron ante la sola idea.

—No lo está —aseguró Lupin, aunque eso no lo calmó en lo más mínimo—. Sólo huyó de los Dursley.

— ¿Y por qué mierda nadie me informó? ¿Eh? ¿Hace cuánto escapó? ¡Soy su jodido padrino por el amor de Merlín!

—Tenemos los mejores aurores rastrándolo; los mejores informantes; hicimos tan grande como podíamos hacer su búsqueda. Lo último que necesitábamos era que perdieras la razón y lo salieras a buscar, Sirius.

Sirius golpeó la mesa con fuerza, pero se quedó en silencio. Lupin hizo una pausa mientras jugaba despistadamente con su varita, cómo si algún recuerdo lo hubiera hecho perder el hilo de la conversación unos segundos. Todos lo miraban boquiabiertos incluso dudando de la veracidad de sus palabras, es decir, ¡era Harry de quien hablaban! El niño que vivió, el que a pesar de pasar una vida traumática siempre tenía aquella sonrisa de picardía, e imaginarlo tan desconsiderado como para sólo escapar sin más era algo inverosímil. Harry no era así.

—Algo se rompió dentro de él el año pasado. Algo se dañó.

— ¿Dañó…? ¡Vio morir a Diggory, Remus! ¡Vio de frente a Voldemort! ¿Qué carajo esperabas?

Sirius comenzó a rondar por la habitación. Su andar era molesto, como si quisiera atacar a alguien.

—Estoy hablando de algo mucho más maligno, Sirius —respondió viéndolo fijamente, haciendo que se detuviera en seco. Al parecer entendió aquello—. Fui a la casa de los Dursley, me dijeron que se había marchado con un auror.

Llamé al ministerio de magia y ellos no habían mandado a nadie a buscar a Harry Potter. Hice todas las investigaciones posibles, nada. Hurgué en los recuerdos de los muggles, vacíos. No dejó rastro, tú sabes que ese tipo de magia es demasiado alta para cualquier auror. Su habitación estaba vacía. Sólo dejó una mísera carta. La leí, releí me la aprendí de memoria, examiné en todos los aspectos posibles pero sigue siendo lo mismo, es sólo una carta de despedida —terminó la frase, todos dejaron de respirar, nadie podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. La mente Hermione entró en una clase de crisis mental, donde lo único que podía pensar era el nombre de Harry.

Dumbledore sacó una carta de su bolsillo, la miró con nostalgia unos segundos para finalmente depositarla sobre las manos de Sirius que lucía igual de impactado que todos. Hermione quiso ponerse de pie para leerla también, sin embargo la mano de la señora Weasley se apresuró a detenerla. Frunció el entrecejo, confundida, mas ella se limitó a negar con suavidad y sonreírle como una muda disculpa.

Fuera como fuese, la carta no debía ser placentera, ya que Sirius la rompió en mil pedazos.

—Yo también hice eso —comentó Lupin sonriendo, para aligerar la tensión en el ambiente.

—No está muerto —dijo Sirius, tratando sacar algo positivo de la situación—. No está muerto —repitió.

Hermione sólo quería gritar. Reclamarles por restarle importancia al asunto como si el tener la impresión de que seguía con vida era más que suficiente para estar tranquilos. Quería preguntarles qué carajos decía la carta; por qué se había ido; qué había pasado. Mas sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar, y, debía admitir que al ver lo devastado que se veía Sirius después de leer la carta como si dijera una serie de sandeces, que en realidad agradecía no haberla leído.

—Estoy de acuerdo —secundó Dumbledore tratando de sonreír, pero era una sonrisa sin vida y llena de nostalgia—. Por eso seguiremos buscándolo, después de todo, estoy seguro de que no se perderá su quinto año en Hogwarts.

Y así, como si nada, el nombre de Harry Potter se volvió un tabú por los siguientes días y semanas.

Realmente aborreció aquel lugar, no podía soportar ver las caras de los señores Weasley con aquella sonrisa fingida ocupando sus labios; cómo Sirius apenas salía de su habitación y, de las remotas ocasiones que decidía cenar con ellos en lugar de en su cuarto, sus ojos poseían una hinchazón notable de tanto llorar; mientras que lo demás, ellos habían optado por fingir que nada estaba pasando, después de todo, los Weasley no eran precisamente expertos con el sentimentalismo. Pero ella no lo había soportado, después de enterarse, solía ir al viejo armario de escobas en las afueras de la casa y llorar, descargar toda su tristeza, rabia y frustración sin que nadie lo notara, sin demostrarle a nadie que Harry Potter siempre había sido su debilidad, su talón de Aquiles; que el pensamiento de que hubiera sido secuestrado por mortífagos hacía que la imperiosa necesidad de ayudar en su búsqueda surgiera; que moría lentamente por dentro al imaginar que nunca más lo vería; que culpaba internamente a todos los aurores -incluyendo a Moody, Tonks y Lupin- por ser tan poco eficientes, llegando incluso a aborrecerlos en silencio; que ni siquiera podía escuchar su nombre sin sentir un terrible vacío en su pecho.

Hermione rápidamente se metió una piedra singular en el bolsillo de sus jeans y bajó la escalera. Tonks y Lupin se encontraban en el comedor, lucían cómo si no hubieran dormido bien en un buen tiempo, se les notaba a leguas que aquellos días no habían sido fáciles para ellos tampoco.

—Siéntense, siéntense. Ya les sirvo —con un movimiento de varita la señora Weasley apareció todo un festín digno de reyes en la mesa.

Todos se sentaron cómodamente empezando a servirse. Hermione se sentó junto a Tonks y, sin poder evitarlo, la escudriñó cuidadosamente; unas ojeras se ceñían bajo sus ojos, siendo resaltadas aún más por su color de pelo rosa chillón; se notaba delgada, rozando lo anémico, y aquello le preocupó al instante.

¿Por qué carajo Harry Potter se había convertido en algo tan fundamental?

— ¿Han averiguado algo?—preguntó Sirius al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa.

Todos sabían lo mal que la había estado pasando, perder a su único familiar no debía ser fácil y aun peor era que no podía salir a buscarlo él mismo, por lo que su único medio de enterarse de lo que pasaba eran las esporádicas ocasiones en las que los aurores los visitaban.

—Todavía nada, Sirius —contestó Lupin con la tristeza denotándosele a cada palabra—. Necesitamos ser discretos en su búsqueda y eso es verdaderamente complicado.

—No tengo idea porque se preocupan tanto, Harry se sabe cuidar solo —opinó Tonks, intentando apaciguar el ambiente con su tono despreocupado, aunque había un deje de angustia en su voz.

—No es el hecho de que se sepa cuidar solo, Tonks, el problema es que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado esta tras de él —rebatió el señor Weasley—. ¡Además, irse sin avisar!

—Él sabía que no lo dejaríamos ir solo —razonó Sirius.

—De cualquier modo, estoy segura de que se encuentra bien —repitió Tonks.

Hermione sabía que ésta le tenía mucho aprecio a Harry, lo veía cómo a su propio hijo y prefería mil veces vivir en la mentira de que estaba bien a aceptar que Harry los había dejado para siempre.

—Hedwig tampoco estaba en su cuarto, por lo que se llevó con él a la lechuza.

—No creo que la lechuza lo pueda salvar contra Voldemort —atacó Sirius con desdén.

Tonks estaba a punto de rebatir cuando empezaron a tocar la puerta.

— ¿Santo y seña?—preguntó el señor Weasley ya junto a la puerta.

— ¿Santo y seña? ¡Qué patrañas son esas, Arthur! Ésta condenada casa está protegida más protegida que el ministerio… ¡y aun así pides santo y seña!—gritó la inconfundible voz de Moody.

Los presentes comenzaron a reír mientras que el rostro del señor Weasley adquiría un tono carmín y lo dejaba entrar rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo les fue?—inquirió Lupin con cordialidad mientras los aludidos tomaban asiento.

—Estamos hablando de Harry Potter, no nos enteraremos de nada que él no quiera —dijo Moody con su tosca voz—. Sé que se fue de la casa por su propia voluntad.

—Se los dije —anunció Tonks con orgullo impregnado en la voz.

—No podemos estar tan seguros —intervino Sirius, renuente a aceptarlo—. Conozco a Harry y él no es el tipo de chico que abandona su hogar de un día para otro.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que todos guardaran silencio. No faltaba nadie, nadie más sabía la ubicación de la Madriguera, ni el mismísimo ministerio de magia. Todos los adultos se pusieron de pie en un movimiento monocorde, apuntando la varita hacia la puerta, y los menores de edad los imitaron al entender lo que pasaba.

— ¡Identifíquese!—gritó con autoridad Lupin. Cómo respuesta se escuchó al otro lado una risa melodiosa, se oía bastante bien a decir verdad, bastante varonil—. No lo repetiré una vez más, ¿quién está ahí?

De nuevo, no hubo respuesta. Tonks se acercó a la puerta cuidadosamente con la varita levantada.

—Harry —respondió justo antes de que Tonks conjurara un hechizo—. Harry Potter.

Inmediatamente la mano de Lupin tomó el pomo.

—Pruébalo —musitó—. ¿Cuáles fueron las palabras…?

— ¿Qué otra persona sabría la ubicación de éste lugar?

Lupin frunció el entrecejo y le hizo una seña a Tonks, quien sostuvo más firmemente la varita mientras él abría lentamente la puerta ante nuestras miradas de expectación.

Harry. Era Harry, pero se veía tan diferente que cualquiera que no lo conociera tan bien cómo ellos no lo reconocería fácilmente. Su rostro había abandonado cualquier rastro de rasgos infantiles, ahora sus facciones se veían endurecidas; sus hermosos ojos estaban rodeados por unas ojeras de considerable tamaño, dándole una apariencia cansada. Estaba recargado contra el marco de la puerta, con expresión de total desinterés. Tenía un aire misterioso, por extraño que parezca, no era el mismo Harry del año pasado, este con sólo echarle una mirada sabías que era un chico problema; su cabello era largo, su ropa era desgastada, su mirada se veía cansada y había estado ejercitándose. Con el rabillo del ojo logró visualizar cómo Ginny abría los ojos como platos y bajaba su varita, escudriñándolo de arriba abajo.

Harry no sonreía, su cara no tenía expresión alguna. Entró a la Madriguera en la que el silencio adornaba la habitación. Todos fueron tranquilamente a la sala, como si aquella se tratara de una reunión cualquiera, sin embargo el ambiente estaba tan tenso que resultaba asfixiante. Tomaron asiento mientras él se recargaba contra el extremo de la chimenea, mirando despreocupadamente hacia el suelo.

El corazón de Hermione latía a ritmo inverosímil mientras lo veía ahí, de pie. Hacía cuatro meses que no sabía absolutamente nada de él y al momento de verlo había usado todo su control mental para no echarse a sus brazos llorando, pero había algo diferente en Harry que aún no entendía qué era con precisión. Entonces recordó la frase que Dumbledore había usado hacía ya semanas, "algo se rompió en él", y creyó que esa era la manera más acertada de describirlo, se veía como si tuviera algo roto dentro de él.

— ¿Dónde has estado?—saltó Sirius mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados, definitivamente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse tranquilo—. Me he pasado cuatro meses sin saber dónde estabas, ¡peor aún! Preocupado de que siguieras con vida.

—Creí que la carta había sido más que clara —comentó él, sin mirarlo si quiera.

— ¿Donde?—presionó Tonks.

—Más bien con quien —puntualizó Moody, levantándose y acercándose a él con un caminar lento, logrando que una sonrisa se formara en los labios del Harry, pero era una sonrisa fría, carente de felicidad.

—Alastor, no es el momento —interrumpió Molly, mirando a los menores de edad presentes.

Pero ellos no la escuchaban, sus miradas se conectaron, retándose en silencio, unos segundos que parecieron horas, y daba la impresión que empezarían a saltar maldiciones y hechizos por doquier de un momento a otro.

—Nos contarás todo… por un medio u otro —dijo Moody con un tono de voz que nunca había utilizado, tan intimidante que el mismo Voldemort lo hubiera obedecido.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Ahora —Moody apuntó con su varita hacia Harry, pero éste no se intimidó, muy al contrario una sonora carcajada salió de sus labios—. ¡Nos has traicionado!

El profesor arremetió contra el aludido, arrinconándolo contra la pared y poniendo su antebrazo sobre su cuello mientras su otra mano se aseguraba de enterrar su varita sobre la cien de Harry.

— ¿Hablaremos de traiciones?—preguntó cómo si aquello le hiciera gracia, aun estando a punto de ser ahorcado no lucía ni un poco intimidado.

Cuando notó cómo Moody ejercía más presión contra el cuello de Harry, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Hermione no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados, estaba a punto de ver cómo eliminaban a su mejor amigo.

— ¡Basta!—saltó Tonks poniéndose de pie un segundo antes que Hermione lo hiciera—. ¡Por favor, Alastor! ¡Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que Harry es un mortífago!

Entonces Hermione finalmente entendió por dónde iba aquella conversación, creían que Harry se había unido a Voldemort, pero ¿por qué se uniría contra alguien que lo quiere muerto literalmente?

Cuando puso atención nuevamente, la escena había cambiado, Tonks estaba apuntando amenazadoramente a Moody mientras éste miraba a Harry, quien caminaba tranquilamente por la sala completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía.

— ¿Qué no lo notaste? Esa frialdad al hablar, ese cinismo.

—No por eso tiene que ser un mortífago, Moody —opinó la señora Weasley, parándose también.

—Entonces que lo pruebe —terció Sirius, levantándose y apuntándolo con la varita—. Si no eres uno de ellos no tendrás nada que esconder.

Todo era confuso, las cosas habían sucedido tan rápidamente que de repente todos los adultos estaban levantados, excepto el señor Weasley y Lupin quienes miraban la escena con seriedad. Los menores estaban sentados en el sillón, sin creer lo que estaban viendo.

— ¿Y qué pasaría si lo fuera?—preguntó él con una media sonrisa—. ¿Qué harían?

—Te juro que no volverías a pisar ésta casa jamás —retó Sirius viéndolo de manera amenazante.

— ¡Aquí siempre será bienvenido!—gruñó Molly, apuntando su varita hacia Sirius—. ¡No te atrevas a hablar por los Weasley!

—Mi casa será su casa también —dijo Tonks levantando su varita hacia Moody.

Harry se fijó su vista sobre Tonks con aburrimiento, y quizá fue ese gesto el que logró que Lupin se pusiera rápidamente de pie y le apuntara con la varita sin decir ni una palabra. Nymphadora miró a Lupin con decepción grabada en los ojos, mas no tampoco hablo ni bajó la varita.

—No tienen por qué pelearse, aun así no planeo volver aquí.

Quizá Moody tomó aquello como un reto, ya que se movió tan rápido en dirección a Harry que Tonks no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Harry desenfundó su varita y de un momento a otro ambos se estaban apuntando, a punto de atacar.

— ¿Qué te pasó?—preguntó Hermione, incapaz de contenerse, más para ella misma que para los demás.

Pudo observar cómo las miradas se clavaban en ella, pudo notar cómo sus propios ojos se humedecían, el aludido se acercó lentamente a ella.

—Vamos, ¿que no me reconoces?—dijo sonriendo con frialdad al tiempo que se detenía frente a ella y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

No, en realidad no lo reconocía. Pero no podía decirle aquello.

—Si le pones un dedo encima te juro… —comenzó Ron, empujando agresivamente a Harry hacia atrás y apuntándolo con la varita, de nuevo éste no su inmutó.

— ¿Me matarás?—repitió, con el desafío de que lo hiciera implícito en la voz.

Se acercó unos pasos a él, se notaba cómo el nerviosismo de Ron aumentaba ante la cercanía, el tembloteo de su mano lo delataba.

— ¡Suficiente! Ustedes cinco, a la cama —dijo la señora Weasley amenazándolos con la mirada.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no —dijeron los gemelos al unisonó.

—Yo tampoco me iré —dijo Ginny

—Pienso igual —Terció Ron, bajando su varita y sentándose junto a Hermione protectoramente, con la mirada puesta en Harry.

— ¡Ahora!—rugió Molly y se levantó poniendo las manos en su cintura y mirándolos.

Hermione se levantó echándole una última mirada a Harry, pero éste ya había girado el rostro.


	2. El mentor

**20/06/15 Nota de la autora:**

Soy la misma autora de Potterfics, sólo que aquí ese usuario lamentablemente ya estaba ocupado, aclaro esto de nuevo para que no me vayan a caer crucios a avadas. xd

Historia total y completamente Harmione… de verdad, no les miento, no hay ni pizca de Ronmione, así que lamento si esto los decepciona.

 **Disclaimer** : Nada de esto de mi propiedad, todo es cortesía de J.K. Rowling, yo ni siquiera bajo la influencia de cinco whiskeys de fuego sería capaz de imaginar tal cosa.

Sin más que decir, espero que la disfruten y comenten, será un placer seguir trabajando con ustedes si les gusta.

 **Capítulo 2: El mentor**

Al momento de abrir los ojos su mente no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera Harry Potter. La noche anterior había sido extraña, y tan carente de sentido que aparentemente prefería no creerlo. Optaba por pensar que el día anterior no fue más que un producto de sus sueños y que nada de aquello había sucedido.

Saltó de su cama, viendo cómo Ginny aún dormía plácidamente en la cama contigua. Envidió la tranquilidad que su rostro poseía, debido a que el de ella seguramente lucía como el de una total desquiciada. Salió al pasillo haciendo gala de una velocidad envidiable, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo al escuchar los ronquidos de Ron que, a pesar de que su habitación estaba bastante alejada, se escuchaban con una nitidez sorprendente. Se echó a correr por el pasillo, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos y estando a punto de tropezar varias veces, para finalmente profanar aquella habitación, sin importarle demasiado que su ocupante siguiera durmiendo. La decepción inundó cada fibra de su cuerpo al notar que la cama contigua a la de Ron estaba vacía, con una capa de polvo que anunciaba que nadie había dormido ahí desde hacía meses.

— ¿Qué demo…? ¡Hermione!—murmuró la voz exaltada de Ron, quien rápidamente subió sus cobijas hasta la barbilla, mirándola cómo si hubiera perdido la razón.

—No venía a verte a ti.

— ¡Es verdad!—soltó, abriendo los ojos como platos al ser presa de alguna clase de revelación—. ¿¡Dónde se metió ese papanatas!?—exclamó, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y examinando meticulosamente la habitación, como si esperara que estuviera por los alrededores.

— ¡Ronald!—gritó por mero reflejo, girándose rápidamente al notar que su amigo sólo tenía unos calzoncillos naranjas encima.

El aludido soltó un gemido ahogado al darse cuenta y se lanzó nuevamente a la cómoda, creando un sonido sordo al momento que su cuerpo azotó contra su colchón, y se apresuró a cubrirse por completo con sus cobijas, con un color rojo carmín por la vergüenza.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están bien?—se escuchó la voz preocupada de Molly Weasley escaleras abajo.

—S-sí, señora, no se preocupe —gritó de vuelta Hermione, saliendo a toda prisa del cuarto y corriendo hacia la planta baja. No le dio corte seguir en pijama y fue a la cocina donde siempre estaba la señora Weasley—. Disculpe, ¿qué paso con Harry?

Molly la examinó unos segundos, sabedora de que ese día aquella sería la pregunta del millón, resopló y se dejó caer en la silla contigua.

—Será mejor que te bañes querida, cuando comamos les explicaré a todos juntos —sentenció, intentando sonar tierna pero con un deje de tristeza aún latente en su voz.

Temiendo lo peor, y sin ninguna otra opción, subió las escaleras sin preguntar más.

¿Realmente sería un mortífago? No, eso era completamente imposible, se reprimía mentalmente por siquiera pensarlo… pero el día anterior había sido tan extraño, como si Harry hubiera sido suplantado por otra persona que poseía una actitud opuesta a la de él.

Al momento que el chorro de agua caliente de la ducha azotó en contra de la parte superior de su cabeza, se terminó de convencer que absolutamente nada lograría que dejara de pensar en él. Su mente no dejaba de examinar la conversación, de recrearla una y otra vez con el simple afán de encontrar un inexistente trasfondo en las palabras que había dicho. Debió haber tenido cara de pocos amigos el resto de la mañana, porque George, quien parecía dispuesto a entablar una conversación con ella, abrió los ojos con desmesura al verla antes de pasar de largo, haciéndola resoplar.

Apenas terminó de bajar las escaleras notó que otra reunión se llevaba a cabo, aunque ésta vez el ambiente se notaba tenso, no había risas y cuchicheos surcándolo, y eso la hizo comprender que algo iba realmente mal.

Lupin y Tonks estaban sumidos en una calurosa discusión, sus voces se escuchaban subidas de tono, sobresaltando de las demás, aunque no lograba comprender las palabras, quizá porque no quería hacerlo. Tonks negaba firmemente con la cabeza mientras Lupin la miraba con exasperación, a punto de salirse de sus cabales; sintió que estaba mal mirar aquello, como si se tratara de algo íntimo, así que se apresuró a desviar la vista rápidamente hacia Moody, quien se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras jugaba distraídamente con su varita, la cual soltaba chispas celeste de vez en cuando. Todos lucían consternados, especialmente Sirius quien parecía que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche anterior y miraba a Moody con un deje de desdén.

—Bueno, chicos, como sabrán mañana inician las clases en Hogwarts —dijo el señor Weasley al volver en sí con fingido entusiasmo—. Sé que han pasado… ciertos eventos, que les han provocado algunas dudas.

—Algunas dudas —repitió atónita Hermione, sin darle crédito a sus oídos—. No sería las palabras que yo utilizaría.

—Vaya, Granger tiene caja de voz—dijo Moody con diversión, soltando una risa que fue callada al instante ante la mirada asesina de Hermione.

—Sí, claro que estoy de acuerdo —aclaró rápidamente, pasando por alto el comentario de Moody—, pero tiene que tener en cuenta que son asuntos algo… complicados…

—Creo que tendré más que la suficiente capacidad mental para entenderlos, señor —rebatió, intentando no sonar muy descortés—. Es Harry de quien hablamos —murmuró, deteniéndose al sentir su voz flaquear— y quiero una explicación.

—Ya somos dos —dijo Sirius para sorpresa de algunos.

—Sólo se cansó —soltó Moody—. Se hartó de ser un niñato. Él sabía que tendría que enfrentarse contra Voldemort, y que no estaba listo en lo absoluto…

—Yo mismo le enseñe varios trucos—rebatió Sirius, indignado.

— ¿Acaso no has tratado con magos tenebrosos?—dijo, mirándolo con desprecio—. Para vencerlos debes pelear como ellos, hablar como ellos, ¡pensar como ellos!—continuó alzando cada vez más la voz—. Nosotros no le enseñaríamos eso, nunca. Así que busco a alguien que sí. Buscó a un ser oscuro, infame, buscó entrenar con alguien así.

— ¿Con…? ¿Con quién, profesor?—tartamudeó Hermione.

Moody abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como si aquel nombre se negara a salir más allá de su garganta.

—Alguien que odió desde que conoció, alguien a quien yo deposité mi confianza sin pensármelo dos veces, alguien que nadie hubiera pensado que acudiría Harry Potter —ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar ni un poco su desprecio, en especial al decir el nombre de Harry.

— ¡Nosotros podíamos haberle enseñado!—saltó Sirius, haciendo uso de presencia por primera vez—. Nosotros debimos haberle enseñado. —corrigió.

—No, no podíamos—aseguró el señor Weasley con melancolía.

— ¿Por qué no? Somos aurores… sabemos lo que hacemos, por Merlín —rebatió Lupin, igualmente herido ante el hecho que Harry no le hablara al respecto.

— ¡Sólo tenía que preguntar!—dijo Tonks golpeando estrepitosamente sus puños contra la mesa.

— ¿De verdad? Dime, Nymphadora ¿hubieras sido capaz de enseñarle el hechizo "cruciatus"?—preguntó Moody, y ella titubeó—. Mejor aún, ¿hubieras dejado que alguien le lanzara un crucio para que él lo esquivara?

Hermione sabía perfectamente que Tonks jamás hubiera aceptado tal aberración, lo hubiera encerrado toda la tarde en su habitación si era necesario para mantenerlo seguro. Era demasiado protectora en cuanto a Harry se trataba, recordaba con ternura cómo ésta había regañado únicamente a Harry durante toda la noche por haber estado jugando Quidditch sin el casco y las rodilleras —material que todos estaban obligados a usar dentro de los terrenos de la Madriguera si se jugaba Quidditch—aunque ninguno las había utilizado. E, inclusive si Tonks bajo el uso de cualquier droga hubiera llegado a aceptar, ella misma hubiera prohibido estrictamente cualquier tipo de maldiciones imperdonables contra su amigo… o letales… o cualquier hechizo… de acuerdo, no hubiera permitido cualquier tipo conjuro contra Harry. Quizá tenían razón.

—Sobre mi cadáver —admitió finalmente, soltando un largo y profundo suspiro al terminar la oración.

—La cuestión ahora… es que haremos con él —razonó Sirius, haciendo que todas las mujeres presentes lo miraran de manera interrogante.

—No lo sé… quizá un obliviate…—caviló Moody, tan bajo que prácticamente tuvieron que leerle los labios.

— ¿Qué?—saltó Hermione, aquel hechizo borraba la memoria del afectado… ¿de verdad pensaban alterar la memoria de Harry?

— ¡No le harán absolutamente nada!—rugió Tonks, lanzándoles la mirada más amenazadora que alguna vez se había posado en sus ojos.

— ¡No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados!—rebatió Sirius.

—Aun así, hacer algo con su memoria sería demasiado… drástico —dijo la señora Weasley intentando mantener la calma, aunque se notaba que en fondo se escocía de que estuvieran hablando de esa manera de Harry.

— ¡Yo sé lo que es mejor para él!—Sirius se puso de pie, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa, intentando demostrar superioridad.

—Sabes lo que es mejor para ti —corrigió Tonks imitando sus movimientos, Hermione notó con cierta preocupación que su mano se ceñía alrededor de su varita.

—Yo soy su padrino.

—Y yo la mujer que más lo quiere en éste mundo.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo con descontento al escuchar aquello, al igual que la señora Weasley, ambas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, sonriendo al entender que estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo. No les había caído en gracia que Tonks se considerara la mujer que más quería a Harry, después de todo, aquel era un puesto que debatía entre ellas tres.

Justo cuando Sirius estaba a punto de contestar, unos golpeteos en la puerta se hicieron presentes, haciendo que la mente de Hermione reaccionara "¿El mentor de Harry? ¿Alguien que siempre odio? ¿Por qué Harry acudiría a una persona que odia?" Preguntas acribillaban su mente cómo aquellos golpeteos a la puerta.

—Pasen, pasen —concedió Lupin con tono cortés, sin embargo se notaba que estaba sumido en cólera. Fuera quien fuese la persona que estaba atrás de la puerta no era del agrado del profesor quien apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza y ponía la mano sobre su varita.

La puerta se comenzó a abrir tétricamente dejando por fin ver las dos figuras tras ella, los presentes quedaron impactados ¿Él era el maestro? ¿Era acaso sólo una mala broma? Vieron impactados cómo Harry entraba lentamente a la casa acompañado de su mentor.

Severus Snape.


	3. Eres un idiota

La puerta se comenzó a abrir tétricamente dejando por fin ver las dos figuras tras ella, los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿Él era su maestro? ¿Era acaso sólo una mala broma? Vieron impactados cómo Harry entraba lentamente a la casa acompañado de su mentor. Severus Snape.

—No me jodan —murmuró Ron bastante sorprendido, lo suficientemente bajo como para que únicamente Hermione lo escuchara.

Harry tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto del día anterior, cosa que no pudo evitar decepcionar a Hermione quien aún tenía la esperanza de que se hubiera tratado de una jugarreta de su cerebro, pero seguía con aquella pose de indiferencia y total desinterés.

En la luz del día Hermione pudo examinar más detenidamente su físico, su cabello negro era largo, le tapaba las orejas y le llegaba hasta las cejar, y nunca antes se le antojó tan oscuro. Lo que realmente llamó la atención de Hermione eran aquellas ojeras que adornaban sus hermosos ojos verdes, eran bastante grandes, dando la impresión que hacía varios días que no dormía. Se preguntó qué cosas hacía durante la noche, o qué era lo que lo mantenía despierto. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas.

Agitó su cabeza al notar que sus pensamientos se desviaban, en conjunto Harry Potter había dejado de ser un niño, ahora se veía cómo un adolescente problema, misterioso. Después su vista se concentró en su acompañante, Snape; tenía puesta la misma túnica negra de siempre, con aquellas cortinas grasosas de cabello adornando su rostro; las manos en la parte de atrás de su espalda y una mirada que en ese momento se encontraba fija en la de Moody, su rostro tenía un gesto grotesco, cómo si se mofara de la desdicha que estaban sufriendo.

— ¿No les habían dicho que es de mala educación hablar de las personas a sus espaldas?—preguntó Severus con lentitud mientras Harry y él se acercaban hacia la mesa.

Lupin hizo rápidamente aparecer dos sillas, una entre Hermione y Ron y la otra a la cabeza.

—Hijo de puta —soltó Fred en voz alta.

Nadie lo contradijo, ni siquiera Molly se molestó en lanzarle una mirada severa. Pero su comentario no logró enfadarlo, muy al contrario, el aludido sonrío divertido.

— ¿Es mi culpa que el haya acudido a mí, en lugar de ustedes?—inquirió mientras tomaba asiento. Harry se quedó parado junto a la mesa, observando. De alguna manera Snape tenía razón, no era su culpa—. Antes de hablar, Weasley, deberías informarte cómo sucedieron las cosas.

—Vaya, esto es algo que creí que mi ojo bueno llegara a presenciar jamás. Harry Potter alumno de Severus Snape —dijo Moody, se levantó de su silla y caminaba lentamente hacia Harry, éste se quedó exactamente donde estaba, observándolo en silencio—. Si no fuera porque te conociera, Potter, ya estarías en la tumba.

—No tiene que hacer ninguna diferencia —retó, viéndolo a los ojos y acercándose a él.

Ojoloco pareció darse cuenta de que no bromeaba y, aceptando el reto implícito en su oración, tomó rápidamente su varita y la puso contra su mentón, el corazón de Hermione empezó a latir rápidamente. Harry no hizo amago de defenderse, seguía en el más sepulcral de los silencios mientras Moody lo obligaba a alzar la vista al poner su varita bajo su mentón.

—Estoy esperando la historia —interrumpió justo a tiempo Sirius, todos sabían lo mucho que Sirius Black odiaba a Snape, y viceversa, pero Sirius parecía fuera de sus cabales, estaba a punto de reventar y eso era latente para todo el mundo. Al notarlo, muy a regañadientes, Moody volvió a sentarse—. Empieza.

—Por mí hay ningún problema, Harry tiene la última palabra —explicó Severus y acto seguido todas las miradas se posaron en Harry.

—Has lo que quieras —dijo con voz fría como el hielo e hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto, antes de darse media vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse.

Y eso fue más de lo que Hermione pudo soportar.

— ¡Ato ahí, Potter!—ordenó y el aludido dejó de moverse, clavando sus pies sobre el piso—. Tú no pones un pie fuera de ésta casa hasta que hayas explicado, con de detalles, cómo te convertiste en… esto —saltó Hermione con furia en la voz.

No había estado esperando tanto tiempo para que él simplemente actuara cómo un idiota. Aquellos días había llorado todas sus lágrimas, hasta el punto de quedarse seca, al tan solo imaginar que algo malo le pudo haber ocurrido; se había martillado la cabeza en busca de cualquier explicación, por más disparatada e incoherente que ésta fuera, para justificar su desaparición; así que no, él no podía aparecer y esperar que lo dejara partir así de fácil.

Se puso de pie, desbordando cólera, y caminó alrededor de la mesa hasta llegar a unos pasos de su objetivo: Harry Potter. Éste se dio la media vuelta con parsimonia innecesaria para mirarla con los ojos levemente entrecerrados y las manos en los bolsillos, aún con aquella aura de indiferencia rodeándolo.

—Escúchame bien, que no te lo pienso repetir ni una sola vez, y a cualquier signo de rechazo o intenciones de irte que muestres te juro por Merlín que tú no sales de aquí completo —amenazó. A cada palabra se acercaba un poco más, parecía confundido, sin embargo tenía la misma postura de siempre y no retrocedía un centímetro—. He estado buscándote por mar y tierra, he esperado cartas o cualquier signo de vida de tu parte y tú ¡me sales con estas actuaciones! No, ¡te sentaras en esa silla ahora mismo y explicaras el porqué de tus acciones! ¿Quedó claro?

— ¡Amo a ésta chica!—dijo Moody entre carcajadas. Harry ignoró olímpicamente su comentario sin perder de vista a la castaña.

—Y... ¿por qué habría de explicarte?

Hermione estaba a tan solo centímetros de él, cara a cara. Sentía cómo su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse e intentaba controlarlo desesperadamente.

—Si crees que no nos debes nada, si piensas que tú solo llegaste a donde estas, entonces abandona ésta casa —dijo con rabia, acercándose un poco más a él, y éste por fin mostro señas de cobardía y retrocedió unos pasos—. Muy bien, ahora siéntate en esa silla y deja de actuar tan… insolente.

Harry se le quedó viendo un largo rato con aquellos ojos verdes tan penetrantes que por un momento se sintió presa de un escáner de rayos x. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada durante el escudriño, sin flaquear ni por un segundo. Por fin Harry se limitó a sonreír torcidamente, sin felicidad alguna, y con un caminar lento y ralentizado fue a sentarse sin decir ni una palabra más. Todos estaban muy quiotes, como si aún no terminaran de entender lo que había sucedido, Hermione lo había conseguido. Ésta se quedó de pie unos momentos, entendiendo lo que acababa de suceder antes de ocupar el lugar que estaba junto a Harry.

Al notar la mirada amenazadora de Hermione, Harry asintió al instante y, después de un suspiro cansino, inició con el relato.

—El último día en Hogwarts, fui al salón de Snape. Le dije el por qué quería que me enseñara y al principio se negaba… pero finalmente cedió y me dijo que me entrenaría. Fuimos a los bosques al norte de Londres y Snape me enseñó los principales hechizos para sobrevivir ahí, después usó un conjuro de desaparición y me dejó a la mitad del bosque.

La señora Weasley soltó un gritito de impresión al tiempo que Tonks se ponía la mano sobre la boca, los demás parecían impresionados y miraban a Severus con desdén mientras éste sólo sonreía despreocupadamente, sólo Moody miraba a Harry y le hizo un ademán apremiante con la mano para que continuara.

—Estaba a la mitad de los bosques más peligrosos y no sabía cómo aparecerme sin magia, ya que Snape me había dicho que si la usaba para eso el ministerio sabría al instante que fui yo… cosa que hace poco me di cuenta que no era verdad. Estuve allí tan solo un mes, aprendí las cosas y los hechizos más importantes.

Su voz dejó en claro que no relataría nada más, de hecho, se notaba a leguas que estaba ocultando innumerables cosas, mas nadie objetó.

— ¿Y quién te enseñó a ser un cretino? ¿Uno de los vagos?—atacó Hermione con desprecio, Ron y los gemelos soltaron una sonora carcajada pero Harry la había ignorado olímpicamente.

—Y esa es mi historia, después logré salir e… hice otros asuntos.

—Un mes en un bosque… ahí debiste aprender mucho, tienes suerte de seguir con vida —puntualizó Lupin—. Ahora, entonces, explícame ¿cómo hace dos meses te vi entrando al orfanatorio de Tom Riddle?

Todos se giraron a ver Harry sorprendidos, al parecer la historia aun no tenía un final.

—Como he dicho, lo que hice después del bosque son asuntos míos —contestó tajante sin mirarlo si quiera, al parecer el punto inexistente en la mesa era más interesante para él.

—Cuida tus modales —reprendió Sirius antes de girarse hacia Snape.

—No soy su niñera, Black —dijo Severus con irritante parsimonia, contestando a la muda queja que había en los ojos de Sirius.

— ¿¡Se puedes saber por qué carajos has llevado a mi ahijado a esos bosques!?—gritó colérico.

—Si vas a gritarle a alguien, que sea a mí —pidió Harry para goce de Snape.

—Oh, claro que lo haré, sólo espera que se vaya éste infeliz, pero créeme Harry James Potter ¡no vas a ver el sol en mucho tiempo!—explotó, viéndolo con una autentica mirada de asesino.

—Me tengo que ir —tajó, lanzándole una rápida mirada a Hermione para observar su reacción, mas ésta sólo lo vio a los ojos sin decir nada, consintiendo en silencio su partida.

Harry se levantó de su asiento lentamente y caminó hasta la puerta, seguido rápidamente por Snape, quien al parecer sólo había acudido a aquella reunión para burlarse libremente de la desdicha de los que alguna vez conocieron a Harry. Éste antes de irse se quedó estático justo atrás del asiento de Sirius, quien tenía los ojos sumergidos en lágrimas.

—Deberías superarlo —aconsejó con frialdad antes de seguir con su camino.

—Eras… lo único que me mantenía con vida, mi razón por la cual quería salir de aquella maldita prisión —farfulló con abrumante dolor en la voz.

—Encuentra otra cosa —respondió con arrogancia sin detener su andar, sin conmoverse.

Sirius se puso de pie a una velocidad alucinante, tanto que sólo se distinguió un borrón y de un momento a otro tomó a Harry por las solapas de la camisa, pegándolo contra la pared más cercana y éste no opuso resistencia alguna, simplemente soltó un suspiro cansino y lo miró con aburrimiento. Con lágrimas en los ojos y recorriendo sus mejillas Sirius apuntaba a Harry con su varita directo a la cabeza, buscando el más mínimo pretexto para soltar algún hechizo.

— ¡Sirius!—gritó alarmado Lupin, siendo el primero en entender lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, no interferiría.

—Si tu padre viera en lo que estas convertido, lo mandarías de nuevo a la tumba —espetó Sirius con desprecio, ejerciendo más fuerza con su brazo contra el cuello de Harry.

— ¿Enserio quieres hablar de padres? Porque no creo que el tuyo haya estado muy orgulloso de ti —soltó, Hermione pudo observar cómo sonreía maliciosamente.

—No vuelvas nunca a ésta casa —gritó dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose lo más rápido que le fue posible a las escaleras.

—Aun así, no planeaba volver —dijo incorporándose y yendo a la salida… atravesándola y caminando sobre la yerba.

Hermione no pudo aguantar más, de un movimiento rápido, y quizá con brusquedad innecesaria, se hizo camino a través de los obstáculos, abrió la puerta de un tirón y vio cómo su mejor amigo se giraba.

Simplemente no podía resistir más. Saltó hacia los brazos de Harry, causando que él retrocediera unos cuantos pasos para no perder el equilibrio, y lo abrazó rápidamente por el cuello, escondiendo su rostro entre su hombro y el hueco de su cuello. Éste parecía algo confundido, pero correspondió el abrazo de buena gana, pasando los brazos por su cintura, y aquel gesto fue suficiente para que su llanto se desatara, con la misma intensidad que días antes cuando lo había creído muerto.

—Eres...eres… un idiota, Harry Potter —alcanzó a susurrar entre sollozos.

—Lo sé, Herms —respondió. En su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa al escuchar aquel "Herms" que tanto le gustaba.

No dijeron nada, así como tampoco aflojaron en lo más mínimo su agarre. Hermione estaba temerosa de que, al momento de soltarlo, él volvería a desaparecer, como era su costumbre… así que no planeaba hacerlo, no aún.

Su llanto se fue calmando poco a poco, y a Harry no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo seguir en esa posición, debido a que sus labios se posaban esporádicamente sobre el cabello de Hermione, logrando que el corazón de ésta se acelerara.

— ¿Te volveré a ver?—preguntó, temerosa de saber la respuesta.

—Irás a Hogwarts, ¿no?—dijo como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo—. Ahora tengo que marcharme, nos vemos mañana.

— ¿Por qué no…? ¿Por qué no te quedas?—él sonrió y rodó los ojos únicamente cómo respuesta.

"O llévame contigo" agregó una voz en su cabeza, orillándola a morder sus labios para no decir aquello en voz alta. Muy a su pesar, Hermione lo soltó y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de él. No quería que se fuera y le insistió para que se quedara, pero éste sólo negaba firmemente con la cabeza, divertido. Hermione evitaba a toda costa ver a Harry a los ojos, sabedora de lo que estos le provocaban hacer y no estaba segura de poder controlarse estando tan cerca de él.

"¡Por Merlín, éste hombre es todo un problema!" pensó al verlo caminar hacia al bosque.

— ¡Espera! Snape se ha ido, ¿cómo vas a irte?— alcanzó a gritarle. Éste no dio respuesta alguna, sólo una risotada se hizo presente en el aire y, justo cuando estaba a punto de ir a hablarle, se había ido.

Sorprendida, Hermione entró de nuevo a la Madriguera, contestando algunas preguntas y soportando miradas críticas, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en otra cosa, su mente bailaba de tan sólo pensar que mañana lo volvería a ver.

Pero por ese día al menos, su olor se había quedado impregnado en su ropa y la mente de Hermione había borrado cualquier recuerdo desagradable de esa noche y sólo había dejado lo más importante, el final.

¿Que les parecio? ¿Mala? ¿Buena? Pésima? Quieren saber mi dirección para hacerme un crucio T_T

Que les parece el titulo? prefieren "Cuando tus fríos ojos muestran ternura" o "Harry... vuelve a ser el mismo"?

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Y muchas gracias por comentar ^_^


	4. La mansión Potter

**Capítulo 4. La mansión Potter.**

El cielo estaba nublado, reflejando el ánimo que Harry sentía en ese momento. Hubiera sido una perfecta tarde en su vida, si no hubiera ido a la Madriguera.

Había jurado que no volvería a poner un solo pie en esa casa, pero él sabía que les debía mucho a aquellas personas, su vida entera y le era imposible desaparecer sin más, por más que quisiera. Aun así, todos ellos actuaron como él había imaginado, se habían convertido en seres monótonos.

Sirius Black había prácticamente enloquecido al enterarse que había acudido a Snape en lugar de a él, por ese motivo había estado tan dispuesto a matarlo, su ataque de celos habría sido el culpable de la muerte de ahijado, irónico.

Alastor Moody había reaccionado cómo cualquier ex-cazador de mortífagos, con odio hacia él aunque ni siquiera estuviera seguro de sí lo era o no, el viejo Moody quería recuperar su fama de cazador a toda costa.

Molly Weasley y Nymphadora Tonks no habían hablado nada, después de todo aun sentían cariño por él y no querían que lo lastimaran… ilusas.

Lupin y Arthur Weasley tampoco habían hablado la gran cosa. Harry sabía perfectamente que, si la situación se diera, los dos serían capaces de intentar matarlo. Aunque después sentirían una gran culpa.

Ginny se había quedado dormida, como era de esperarse, debido a que probablemente la noche anterior había estado atosigando a su madre para que le dijera lo sucedido.

Los hermanos Weasley, tan agresivos como siempre, del tipo de personas que ladraban, más nunca mordían.

Todos habían reaccionado exactamente cómo él lo había planeado, excepto una.

Hermione Granger. A ella nunca la había visto así, tan segura, tan jodidamente decidida que por un momento inclusive temió. Harry había pensado que Hermione lloraría y no podría ni hablar y, muy al contrario, fue la única con el suficiente valor para encararlo. Esa chica tenía actitud, había que reconocerlo. Lo impresionante de aquella visita fue cómo Hermione había corrido hacia él y le había preguntado si lo volvería a ver, aun con la actitud que había tomado con ella, lo extrañaba, pero Harry estaba decidido a no pensar en nada de eso, él tenía otros planes.

Después de caminar lo suficiente para subir una especie de montaña, había llegado a su lugar preferido, al único al que podía llama hogar. Para muchos aquel sería un simple prado verde con unos cuantos árboles, sólo un valle más, pero él sabía lo que aquel lugar escondía, el mismo lo había creado. Sacó su varita y comenzó a pronunciar los hechizos correctos; después, con un caminar rápido, llegó a un árbol encorvado y alejado de los demás, sombrío a simple vista, y puso la mano suavemente sobre su tronco.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas, literalmente.

De repente, donde sólo podías apreciar yerba una gran casa comenzó a surgir, una hermosa mansión blanca. No era tan grande ya que ese nunca había sido su estilo, era una casa cualquiera pero con gran apariencia, lo de "mansión" era tan sólo un mote. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Harry. Nadie podía detectar aquella mansión, ni siquiera el mejor hechicero. Harry Potter se había esmerado en cuanto a seguridad se refería, tenía tantos hechizos sobre ella que nadie nunca sería capaz de encontrarla, el mismo Lord Voldemort sería incapaz de penetrarla. Había de toda clase, incluso algunos habían sido inventados por el mismo Harry. Gringotts era menos seguro que esa casa y eso enorgullecía de sobremanera al azabache.

Sólo él y nadie más sabía cómo entrar, sólo él y nadie más podía deshabilitar los hechizos… sólo él. Una vida bastante solitaria era la que llevaba ahora Harry, solo sus pensamientos eran sus acompañantes rutinarios, pero nadie más. Ya no necesitaba a nadie en su vida.

Con un caminar lento por fin llegó a la entrada de su casa, no le ponía seguro o llave o esas cosas de muggles, estaba bastante confiado de que nadie podría nunca encontrarla. Abrió la puerta y se encontró una no muy grata sorpresa.

— ¡Estás con vida! Y yo que pensaba que Sirius te mataría—dijo Severus en tono de burla a modo de bienvenida.

Entonces lo recordó, apenas ayer le había dado la clave y los contra-hechizos para entrar, que estúpido. Esa misma noche los cambiaría, eso era seguro.

Harry lo ignoró mientras entraba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó con recelo mientras se sentaba en uno de los mullidos sillones, ese día había sido bastante agotador.

— ¿Qué hago aquí?—repitió con aire ofendido—. Sucede que tu falta de experiencia empieza a preocuparme —contestó el aludido mientras se sentaba en el otro sofá, apareciendo una botella de hidromiel en la mesa de centro junto con dos vasos.

La botella había rellenado los dos vasos con su dorado contenido y uno de ellos se detuvo levitando a unos pocos centímetros de la cara de Harry, quien sin más la había tomado y bebido un sorbo, sintió cómo recorría su garganta y una agradable sensación inundaba su pecho. Definitivamente el alcohol era de una gran ayuda.

—Dime por qué carajo fuiste a la casa de esos malvivientes —explotó. Snape tenía un muy mal carácter cuando no se hacían las cosas cómo él quería—. ¿Qué no recuerdas que todos ellos trabajan en el ministerio? Si les hubieras dado cualquier señal de tus planes ellos…

—Precisamente por eso no lo hice —lo interrumpió, era la cuarta vez que discutían por lo mismo—. Estoy un paso adelante, Snape.

Sabía perfectamente que no podía hablar con nadie acerca de sus planes, eran secretos por una razón y no podía revelarlos a quienes precisamente trabajaban en el ministerio. Sabía que Snape creía que él se echaría para atrás y le contaría todo a Dumbledore, pero ésta vez estaba más que decidido. Aunque Snape seguía estando nervioso, como era de suponerse, así que se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor.

— ¿Qué pasara si nos atrapan?

— ¿Cómo? No hay posibilidad de que eso ocurra. Ya te he dicho que no pasará nada, será durante las clases en Hogwarts así que, si tienen pistas de que fuimos nosotros, que obviamente no tendrán —agregó rápidamente al notar la mirada de Snape—, tendríamos de excusa que nadie puede desaparecer de esos terrenos con magia.

—De acuerdo —aceptó un poco más tranquilo y tomó asiento de nuevo en el sillón, aunque no se le veía muy convencido.

—Si no estás seguro de lo que harás, será mejor que me lo digas y yo buscaré a otra persona —puntualizó Harry mientras tomaba otro trago de aquella hipnotizadora bebida.

Harry sabía perfectamente que Snape no lo ayudaba por nada más que por su propia conveniencia, sabía perfectamente que entre ellos no había ninguna clase de amistad.

—Tenemos que hacerlo, Fudge no puede estar más cómo ministro de magia —respondió—. Será mejor que examinemos una vez más el plan.

—Será un sábado, no tiene un día preciso, durante la noche antes de que Fudge se vaya. Nos reuniremos en el patio trasero de Hogwarts y usaremos el hechizo de aparición para ir justo delante del ministerio, ahí nos colaremos usando un hechizo ocultador hasta llegar a la puerta del ministro —dijo, era un plan bastante sencillo.

— ¿Crees que un simple hechizo ocultador podrá burlar a quinientas personas en el ministerio?—preguntó con ironía.

— ¿Crees que soy tan idiota?—respondió de vuelta—. Mis hechizos ocultadores no son nada simples, con ellos me he colado más de una vez en el ministerio, por lo que te aseguro que los podremos usar sin que alguien nos detecte.

Snape no pudo evitar poner una cara de asombro que Harry fingió no ver y optó por perderse en la nada, como era su costumbre. Sabía cuál era la siguiente pregunta y no estaba dispuesto a responderla.

— ¿Tú qué vas a andar haciendo en el ministerio?

—No te metas en lo que no te corresponde —tajó con brusquedad. Odiaba que la gente se metiera en sus asuntos, por una razón no los andaba contando—. Pero ese hechizo nos hará invisibles e indetectables, mientras no golpeemos algo o hagamos ruido, estaremos a salvo.

—El despacho de Fudge tiene muchos guardias —murmuró pensativo.

—Mataremos al mismísimo ministro. ¿No me digas que se te ablanda el corazón por matar a unos cuantos guardaespaldas?—preguntó sarcástico. En ese plan no había fallas, la falla sólo la podría hacer la persona que lo ejecuta.

—Me gusta cómo piensas —admitió Snape, soltando risa ácida.

—Entonces, ¿estás conmigo o no?

—Lo estoy.

Harry estaba completamente seguro de que no lo traicionaría, después de todo, no le convenía, él sabía tantas cosas de Snape que podía mandarlo a Azkaban por un muy largo rato.

Ya había roto tantas reglas del ministerio así que, ¿qué importaba una más?

—Estás mejorando como hechicero, Potter, aunque aun no es suficiente.

—No creo que un gran hechicero mataría al ministro —respondió pensativo mientras veía las asas del fuego ardiendo.

No habría vuelta de hoja y él lo sabía, al momento de pronunciar el "Avada Kedavra" contra Fudge crearía una gran polémica nacional. Los aurores estarían en busca del culpable; la gente mágica estaría en caos al creer que Voldemort fue el autor; Los puestos, las casas, los edificios, todo el mundo mágico se paralizaría; la economía decaería por la falta de movimiento; los alumnos de Hogwarts serían llamados por sus padres para volver a casa, ya que tendrán la ilusa idea de que ahí estarán fuera de peligro, sí que sería una polémica. Pero valía la pena, el ministro Cornelius Fudge se había condenado al momento de interponerse en el camino de Harry Potter, moriría cómo castigo, no había nada más que hablar. Y claro, los diputados estarían en busca de un nuevo ministro.

—Snape —murmuró Harry volteándose hacia él, tenía que informarle lo que sucedería. El aludido giró a verlo con expresión interrogante—. ¿Te das cuenta que al momento de matar a Fudge, el siguiente ministro probablemente será…?

—Dumbledore —completó sin inmutarse, al parecer estaba enterado de las consecuencias tan bien cómo él—. Fudge tendrá que caer un día u otro.

—Mañana es el regreso a Hogwarts —dijo cambiando drásticamente de tema, diciéndolo más para él que para Snape—. Recuerda, tú y yo seguimos igual que el año pasado.

—Vaya, y yo pensaba que éramos mejores amigos ahora —dijo sarcástico—. Me estoy quedando sin el antídoto del Veritaserum —dijo más serio.

—Toma —fue a la cocina y le aventó desde ahí aquel pequeño frasco, el aludido lo atrapó y lo comenzó a examinar.

—Nadie había descubierto el antídoto para el veritaserum —dijo anonadado y Harry pudo distinguir un deje de celos en su voz.

Que un simple niñato de quince años lo haya opacado en eso de las pociones no le debía estar cayendo muy bien. Con la mano temblorosa Snape se llevó aquel frasco a los labios, tomándose su contenido sin chistar, Harry sonrió al observar sus muecas de desagrado.

—No dije que fuera deliciosa —murmuró rodando los ojos al observar cómo había aventado el frasco y se empinaba la botella de hidromiel sobre sus labios, bebiéndose todo su contenido para quitar aquel mal sabor de su boca.

—Carajo —contestó con el entrecejo fruncido, al parecer aquel sabor no le había caído mucho en gracia—. Me voy —soltó sin titubeos.

—Adiós, Severus.

Snape, con su peculiar caminar, fue a la puerta abriéndola y comenzando a emprender la marcha para subir la colina, desapareciendo en la penumbra.

Harry necesitaba estar solo, después de recoger la botella ahora vacía de hidromiel se precipitó a ir a su cama, tenía que descansar. El día siguiente iba a ser muy duro, tendría que enfrentarse contra las críticas miradas de los alumnos de Hogwarts; tendría que contestar las preguntas incómodas que probablemente Minerva McGonagall le haría acerca de su nuevo aspecto y su nueva actitud, y cómo cada año habría un grupo de niñatas que no lo dejarían en paz. Estaba agotado de tan sólo pensar lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

En su coqueta a un lado de su cómoda tenía una fotografía mágica, una de los viejos tiempos. Sonrió al notar lo feliz que se veía en ese entonces, Harry Potter de doce años saludaba con alegría y efusividad desde su portarretratos acompañado de una pequeña de la misma edad, con un cabello castaño y enredado, quien imitaba su gesto. Después de estar un rato saludando, la pequeña Hermione lo besaba en la mejilla.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en Hermione? Después de todo, ella no era nadie en su vida… al menos ya no más…

Qué opinan acerca de los planes de Harry? :3

Les gusto este cápitulo? no les gusta este fic? no les gusta como escribo? me odian? ahora si quieren hacerme el crucio? T_T

Espero que haya sido de su agrado

Dejen su opinión

Gracias por leer y comentar!(:


	5. El expreso Hogwarts

**Capítulo 5: El expreso Hogwarts**

— ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde dejaste mi poster del Quidditch de los Cannons?—gritó Ron desde su habitación.

—Debajo de tu cama —exclamó la señora Weasley de vuelta.

Era todo un caos en la Madriguera por la mañana, todos buscaban lo que faltaba en sus baúles de último momento. La única que se encontraba perfectamente arreglada y lista para partir era, obviamente, Hermione Granger.

La noche anterior se la había pasado en vela pensando que ese mismo día vería a Harry Potter.

—Hermione, querida, ¿ya estas lista?—le preguntó la señora Weasley, al parecer verla tan relajada sentada en un sillón mientras los demás alistaban sus baúles le había llamado la atención.

—Sí, su esposo me pidió que le diera mis baúles para subirlos al vehículo hace una media hora—respondió ésta.

Molly Weasley se fue sin decir más a la segunda planta, con una apariencia demacrada. Hermione sabía que la pobre señora tenía mucho encima, es decir, que sólo le quedaran cuatro hijos en casa, dos de ellos piromaníacos que tarde o temprano le terminarían tirando la casa abajo con alguno de sus experimentos, y los otros en el exterior, entre ellos Charlie quien trabajaba con dragones así que podía morir en cualquier momento, Bill trabajaba en el banco mágico y se había hecho bastante rebelde y que, para rematar, estuviera peleada con su hijo Percy, ya que éste seguía todas las normas del ministerio y apoyaba a Fudge… digamos que no debía ser sencillo.

—Chicos, partimos en cinco minutos, estén listos o no—gritó el señor Weasley, quien acababa de entrar a la casa mientras una total anarquía se desataba escaleras arriba—. Hermione, será mejor que te vayas subiendo al carro que cuando los demás bajen no creo que se comporten muy caballeros.

—Entiendo—dijo Hermione soltando una risita

"¿Entiendes qué? Eso sonó a puras tonterías para mí" dijo la voz en su interior, y era verdad, la mayoría del tiempo no entendía las frases de Arthur Weasley, pero siempre le sonreía y decía que tenía razón.

Hermione se puso de pie al instante y salió al patio, el cual seguía igual de desordenado que siempre, los calderos viejos e inservibles y calabazas ocupaban todo el lugar. Había un carro negro, del ministerio obviamente quizá, que el señor Weasley había pedido para transportarlos. Se veía algo pequeño, Hermione dudaba mucho que adentro cupieran seis personas. Se acercó, entrando rápidamente.

—Bendita sea la magia —murmuró al entrar en los asientos de atrás y notar que parecía más bien una limosina, en la parte trasera cabrían fácilmente ocho personas, no quería ni imaginarse el porta equipajes.

Tendría un tiempo a solas antes que llegaran los Weasley, así que se puso a pensar en su plan para aquella tarde, ganarse a Harry Potter. Sabía que sería una tarea difícil, pero quería… más bien necesitaba, volver a tener su confianza, volver a escuchar aquellas palabras que salían de su boca y que siempre le subían el ánimo, lo necesitaba, él era mucho. Al subir al expreso probablemente él estaría en un compartimiento, solo, como era su costumbre ahora, y sería el momento perfecto para hablar.

Sólo tenía un gran inconveniente, los Weasley. Eran tantos y tan apegados a ella que no podía estar sola ni siquiera para pensar. cuando hablara con Harry quería que fuera solo ellos dos, nadie más. Cosa que sería bastante complicada teniendo como guardaespaldas a Ron, Fred y George Weasley… sin mencionar que probablemente Neville se les uniría.

Hermione hizo una cara de desagrado al pensar en este último, Neville había tratado de seducirla el curso pasado y no quería que esto se volviera a repetir, no porque no le cayera bien el chico, sino que la había estado siguiendo y cambiando sus clases para que concordaran con las de ella. Habría pasado un total infierno si no hubiera sido porque Harry lo espantaba cada vez que podía, "tu perrito faldero" solía llamar a Neville su amigo… y era verdad, Neville parecía un perro tras su dueño.

— ¿No olvidaste algo?—preguntó la voz de Ron mientras entraba en el vehículo con Crookshanks en los brazos, este no se veía muy feliz ya que intentaba arañar los brazos de Ron mientras este lo mantenía lo más alejado de su cuerpo posible, Hermione sabía que no se agradaban mutuamente.

— ¡Por Merlín, casi lo olvido!—dijo sorprendida y tomando a su fiel gato en brazos, éste refunfuñaba, al parecer totalmente consciente que su dueña lo había estado a punto de olvidarlo en la Madriguera—. ¡Perdóname!, no lo volveré a hacer Crooks.

—Muchas gracias, Ron, ¡me has salvado!—dijo, imitando la voz de Hermione para molestarla, mas muy al contrario la aludida lo ignoró olímpicamente y se puso a acariciar a su enojado gato.

— ¿Tienes todo?, espero que no pase como el curso pasado que olvidaste tu baúl, Ronald—dijo Hermione con severidad, recordando que el año anterior casi habían perdido el expresó por la falta de atención de su amigo.

—Por favor, soy un nuevo y mejorado Ron —dijo este con orgullo.

— ¿Así? Muy bien entonces pondrás más atención en las clases este año—dijo Hermione sonriendo ante la sola idea. Ron prefirió quedarse callado, sabedor que en ese tema saldría perdiendo.

Los gemelos Weasley entraron al automóvil hablando de los posibles efectos secundarios de un caramelo vomito. Hermione soltó un largo suspiro, al parecer ese año la enfermera tendría muchos pacientes.

—Por cierto, Hermione, nos han informado que eres la nueva prefecta. ¿Es verdad?—preguntó Fred con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sea lo que sea que estuvieran pensando, a Hermione no le agradaba nada.

—Sí, y no crean que los dejare esparcir sus golosinas que matan gente —agregó rápidamente al notar la sonrisa idéntica de los gemelos, la cual se desvaneció al instante al escucharla.

Acto seguido llegó la apurada Ginny que parecía que había corrido todo un maratón con su acelerada respiración acompañada de sus padres y, por fin, emprendieron el camino hacia el expreso Hogwarts. El resto del camino fue muy tranquilo, solo hablaron de cosas triviales, nada de importancia. El gato de Hermione se había quedado dormido sobre sus piernas así que dedujo que ya la había perdonado.

Ante la mirada de asombro de los muggles que rondaban por el estacionamiento sacaron aproximadamente siete baúles y una jaula para lechuza de lo que parecía un simple portaequipajes. Con un caminar rápido se acercaron a la plataforma 9 y ¾.

—Tu primero, Ginny —dijo la señora Weasley, la aludida corrió con su equipaje atravesando aquel mural que parecía de concreto—. Ahora tú, Ronnie.

— ¡No me digas así!—alegó más rojo que un tomate mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la pared, Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita, sabía perfectamente que ese apodo no le hacía gracia a Ron.

—Hermione, tu turno.

Por fin, no se lo tuvieron que repetir dos veces, Hermione sintió como se le encogía el estómago al atravesar corriendo aquella pared con Crookshanks en una mano y cargando los baúles con la otra y sintió un estremecimiento al encontrarse del otro lado del muro.

Centenares de magos y brujas se encontraban despidiendo a sus hijos, así que se hizo a un lado y, casi inconscientemente, sus ojos comenzaron a buscar a Harry. No sería tan difícil encontrarlo, después de todo siempre era seguido de un grupo de fans, pero Hermione no lograba localizarlo, después de todo, pasaba desapercibido cuando se lo proponía.

Segundos después toda la familia Weasley se encontraba reunida a un lado de la puerta del tren, lista para partir. Después de darle la despedida a Arthur y Molly, Hermione se encontró una sorpresa de lo más inoportuna.

—Canuto, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?—le murmuró con enfado Molly al perro negro y considerablemente grande que se encontraba a un lado de ella. Este como respuesta soltó un ladrido y un feroz gruñido, cosa que sorprendió a Hermione, nunca lo había visto así —. Arthur, por favor llévatelo antes de que…

—Tarde —alcanzó a pronunciar el señor Weasley; su piel se había tornado pálida mientras veía espantado a una figura en el horizonte, era verdadero terror lo que ahora se reflejaba en los ojos de los señores.

Se giró a ver sorprendida a lo que tanto miedo le tenían que los había hecho entrar en pánico de un segundo para otro, su respiración se cortó mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban de sobremanera. ¿Quién más podría ser?

Harry Potter se acercaba a la puerta del tren sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y con las manos adentro de los bolsillos, ni siquiera traía baúles o pertenencias y, para sorpresa de Hermione, vestía, de nuevo, las mismas ropas.

Sirius en su forma animal soltó un rugido intimidante y esta vez nadie le reclamó, todos se encontraban mirando con atención a Harry mientras se acercaba. Hermione creía que Harry no escucharía tal sonido, ya que se encontraba bastante lejos, sin embargo la vista del aludido se fijó al instante en él mientras una sonrisa retadora se dibujaba en sus labios. Notó como las manos de Arthur tomaban rápidamente del lomo a aquel animal que se veía más que dispuesto a atacar.

—Por favor, tranquilízate, los llevaré a un lugar privado, Sirius, pero aquí no —le murmuró en voz baja en casi un ruego.

Canuto mostraba sus dientes de manera amenazante mientras él se acercaba más y más, hasta llegar a unos pasos de ellos, la mirada de todos estaba sobre él, sin embargo este no se sentía cohibido o algo parecido, su mirada estaba puesta sobre el animal y la sonrisa aún no se borraba de sus labios.

—Suéltelo —ordenó con voz monótona y fue obedecido inmediatamente.

Sirius se quedó en el lugar que estaba, estático, aunque seguía mostrando aquellos afilados colmillos, Harry le hizo un ademán con la cabeza que al parecer canuto comprendió al instante, ya que salió corriendo perdiéndose de la vista de todos. Las miradas seguían sobre Harry, pero al parecer no solo las de ellos, un grupo de chicas que se encontraban atrás estaban susurrándose entre sí mientras lo veían, Hermione vio con molestia como una de ellas se le aproximaba y chocaba con su hombro por "accidente".

—Oh, que tonta —dijo fingiendo una voz apenada. "Sí que lo eres, todos lo notamos" pensó Hermione molesta, arrugando levemente el entrecejo. Pero a éste no parecía afectarle, solo dio media vuelta y se quedó viendo interrogante—. Mi… mi nombre es Vanessa.

—Harry Potter—contestó de vuelta.

Sus miradas se encontraron, Hermione notó como el grupo de amigas de Vanessa la miraban con envidia. "Perdedoras" pensó riéndose internamente, después de todo a Harry nunca le llamarían la atención las chicas así… ¿O sí?

—Bueno, Vanessa, sería un placer seguir conversando, pero tengo cosas pendientes así que, con tu permiso.

La mirada de las chicas siguió el caminar de Harry, quien había seguido el camino por el que Sirius se había marchado. No le había dedicado ni una oración, ni una palabra. Quizá sus expectativas sobre lo que pasaría en el viaje a Hogwarts eran demasiado altas.

—Bueno, ustedes vayan subiendo al tren antes de que parta —dijo la señora Weasley, intentando fallidamente distraer su atención mientras los apuraba a entrar—. ¡Recuerden escribirnos!

No fue hasta que se encontraron en el pasillo que se dio cuenta que sólo estaba con Ron, al parecer los otros tres compartirían el compartimiento con sus respectivos amigos.

—Hermione, éste está vacío—dijo Ron con entusiasmo.

Estar de pie cargando con baúles y animales siendo casi los últimos que se subieron al tren y andar caminando por él intentado conseguir un compartimiento vacío por más de media hora era más incómodo de lo que sonaba.

—Gracias a Merlín —murmuró agradecida.

Entraron y Ron le ayudó a poner sus cosas en su respectivo lugar. Luego, ya más relajados, se sentaron mientras Hermione seguía acariciando distraídamente el lomo de Crookshanks. Ron parecía más callado de lo normal, estaba viendo a la ventanilla de forma interrogante.

—Luces distraído—espetó Hermione mientras lo observaba.

—Sobre Harry…—murmuró, Hermione pudo notar que se encontraba en uno de los pocos momentos que Ronald Weasley hablaba enserio—. Ha cambiado tanto…

— ¿Aún le quieres?—preguntó Hermione con ternura.

—Es mi mejor amigo —puntualizó, poniéndose rojo y esquivando la pregunta, hablar de sentimientos no era su especialidad—. Pero las cosas que hace últimamente, siento que no es el mismo. ¿Notaste las miradas que le echaban las chicas allá afuera?

—Sólo la tal Vanessa y compañía —dijo y Ron le echó una mirada incrédula, ¿había sido tan ciega?

—Pues no sólo ellas, al parecer todas las chicas de Hogwarts andarán tras de Harry este año —había un deje de celos en su tono de voz—, es como si... no sé, les gustara su nueva apariencia.

La cara de Hermione se tornó un rojo carmín al escuchar aquellas palabras, incluso a ella le había gustado su nueva apariencia. El cambio en el tono de piel de Hermione no pasó desapercibido por Ron.

—No me digas que a ti también te…

Salvada por la campana, en aquel instante la puerta corrediza del compartimiento se abrió dejando entrar a la figura de Neville Longbottom acompañado por Luna Lovegood. Hermione soltó un suspiro, les debía una. Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera le importaba la presencia de Neville en el mismo lugar que ella.

Y el tren comenzó su marcha.

—Los hemos estado buscando por todo el tren, chicos —dijo alegremente Neville con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras entraba dejando sus cosas y las de Luna, tomando asiento enseguida de Ron, este parecía haber olvidado por completo de lo que estaban hablando para alivio de Hermione.

—Nos costó trabajo conseguir uno vacío —dijo con orgullo Ron mientras veía con curiosidad a Luna quien se había sentado a la par de Hermione sin siquiera saludar y ojeando una revista.

—Lo siento —murmuró apenada al notar la mirada del pelirrojo—, es que la nueva revista de "El Quisquilloso" esta renovada. ¡Tiene nuevos diseños!

—Me... me alegro mucho —tartamudeó Ron ante la efusividad de la rubia.

— ¿Han visto a Harry?—dijo Neville impresionado, al parecer él también había notado la nueva actitud.

—Sí, lo hemos visto—contestó Hermione.

— ¡Ahora es mucho más popular!

Neville siempre había admirado a Harry por lo que Ron soltó un bufido al escucharlo mientras miraba de nuevo a la ventanilla, Hermione también rodó los ojos algo molesta, simplemente no le gustaba que tuviera tantas chicas tras de él este año.

—Hoy estuvo en mi casa —dijo Luna, abriendo sus enormes ojos azules como era su costumbre, todos la voltearon a ver atónitos, incluso Ron.

Hermione sabía que eran buenos amigos, pero él ni siquiera había ido a su casa, y era amiga más íntima que la rubia.

— ¿Para qué, Luna?—indagó con curiosidad.

—Fue a hablar con mi padre, he de decir que me encanta su nuevo yo luce bastante guapo —agregó como quien no quiere la cosa, a Hermione se le subió la sangre a la cabeza—. Sólo alcancé a saludarlo, pero mi padre me contó que era un muy buen muchacho y que era el tipo de hombre que quería para mí…

—Luna, concéntrate—tajó Hermione sin aguantar más, "Harry Potter nunca sería la persona indicada para Luna Lovegood" pensó recelosa—. ¿Qué le dijo Harry a tu padre?

—Ni yo lo sé, mi padre me mandó a mi habitación. Solo entendí algo de unas piedras—contestó. Parecía que decía la verdad. ¿Piedras? ¿La clase de piedras como la que traía en su bolsillo en ese momento?

— ¿Piedras?—repitió Ron sin comprender.

—Sí, pero no sé para qué —Respondió Luna—, pero he de mencionar que Harry es todo un caballero y…

Ron rodó los ojos, al parecer ser siempre el segundo de Harry comenzaba a disgustarle; Neville parecía demasiado entretenido comiendo grageas de todos los sabores y Luna se había perdido nuevamente en la revista de la editorial de su padre.

Mientras tanto la mente de Hermione trabajaba a mil por hora ¿por qué Harry había ido con el señor Lovegood a hablar sobre piedras? ¿Aquella piedra que le había dado hace tiempo tendría algo especial? Miraba aquel bulto en el bolsillo de su pantalón, ahora cargaba aquella hermosa piedra jade a todas partes, era como su amuleto de la suerte o algo parecido.

Un movimiento brusco en la puerta del compartimiento la hizo perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, todos se giraron a ver a la persona que había irrumpido de aquella manera. ¿Es que estaba en todos lados?

Harry Potter se encontraba recargado contra la puerta corrediza, con aire desinteresado mientras miraba la ventanilla con aquellos ojos jade. Luna soltó un leve suspiro y Neville un gritito de alegría. Para irritación de Hermione, su rostro carecía de expresión y tenía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, aunque para su sorpresa y alegría no tenía sangre o marcas de colmillos caninos, al parecer él y Sirius habían solo conversado. Pudo notar como los del compartimiento contiguo se le quedaban viendo con admiración, definitivamente ese año Harry Potter sería el centro de atención de todo Hogwarts.

— ¿Qué carajos quieres aquí?—preguntó Ron con desprecio, poniéndose de pie, pero el aludido no lo miraba, este miraba fijamente la ventanilla ignorando a Ron y a cualquier otro ser humano presente.

— ¿Por qué no damos un paseo, Hermione?—murmuró finalmente.

Su vista por fin se enfocó en ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo las miradas ámbar y jade se fundieron. La respiración se le fue de su pecho mientras sentía como el alma abandonaba su cuerpo, ¿dar un paseo con Harry Potter a solas?

No sabía cómo había pasado, no sabía cómo había dejado a sus amigos tan rápido, no estaba muy segura como habían sucedido las cosas, pero Hermione Granger se encontraba frente a frente con el azabache en un compartimiento del tren… sólo ellos dos.

Que les parece?(: sé que la historia esta yendo un poco lenta pero quiero ser especifica con lo que sucede... ahora si empezará la acción en los siguientes caps :3

Soy merecedora de un crucio? un Avada Kedabra? o quieren que deje de escribir T_T

Que creen que le diga Harry a Hermione? O:

Bueno, gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
